I Did Love You
by AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY
Summary: Hermione bids goodbye to a love one and a best friend. Just a ficlet. R/R


Title: I Did Love You Author name: karenkate_kitty Author email: karenkate_kitty@yahoo.com Category: Drama Subcategory: Angst Summary: Hermione bids goodbye to a love one and a best friend. Just a ficlet. R/R DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fic is very dramatic or sad or whatever you want to call it. I like H/Hr so don't ever ask me why I wrote this. But I do hope you'll like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She walked in the quiet cemetery that late November. The snow was embracing the earth and the surroundings were heavenly white.  
  
She stood by a stone marking of someone dear to her. "Hi, I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you. Cedric had grown to be a very hyper little boy. I usually run around following him everywhere he goes. I guess he got his restlessness from Harry."  
  
She cleared the snow from the stone marking and conjured a chair for her to sit on. "I never really told how thankful I am for what you did for me and Cedric. After Harry left before graduation to face Voldemort I had no one but you to depend on. I remember then I just found out I was pregnant. You didn't think twice after graduation you married me. It surprised everyone when Cedric was born looked different from you. He got my brown eyes but he got Harry's unruly raven hair and the only feature he missed from his real father would probably a thunderbolt shaped scar. You stood by us even when people ridiculed you for it. You took us as your own."  
  
She rubbed her palms together just to keep herself warm. "You've been a good father to Cedric and he looks up to you as a real father and even then you told him about Harry and who he was too him. You were brave enough to speak to my son about the truth when I myself didn't know how to tell him. I remember the time they told me what happened to you. They told me, death eaters had attacked Cedric and you when you brought him to the zoo. You protected him with your life. He was only two years old then and he wouldn't remember that day but I would surely remind him of your sacrifice. It had been two years since you died but I could still remember your face. How you'd wake me up in the morning and tell me about the latest news about Harry's search. I didn't understand why you did it. You married and lawfully I was your wife and yet you wanted to find Harry for me. I guess you knew how much I really love him."  
  
She brushed the snow away from her hair. "You never stopped searching for him. I know I've hurt you so many times. I remember in our fifth year when Harry and I got together just right after you told me you liked me. I was the most insensitive person in the world but instead of hating us you congratulated us for finally being together. I know I've wronged you so many times. I just didn't see then how I'd be able to love you. I loved Harry since the day I have learned the meaning of the word. Maybe if we met in another time I would have loved you in the way you wanted me to. Harry did love me and you were a witness to that and I guess that made it easier for you to bear with the situation. It lasted till our seventh year. You never dated anyone. Harry didn't know why but I knew your reason."  
  
Tear drops started to fall down her cheeks. "I was happy then until he left and you took care of me. I tried very hard to be a good wife but still I cannot compare to the kindness you showed my son and me. You gave me hope. You helped me get a job in the ministry and still be able to spend time with Cedric. Do you remember the first word he learned? It was Pap, that's what he called you. Cedric's now four and he already has a mini broomstick. I asked him what he wanted to be and to his father's amusement he wants to be a seeker like him. Remember I brought Harry here a week ago. I knew you two had a long talk. He's finally back. I couldn't believe it. Six months ago he answered one of the many owls you sent everywhere to look for him. He contacted the ministry and asked if it was now safe for him to return without endangering anyone. He had been on the run from the death eaters for almost three years and finally now that the death eaters are finally caught and locked in prison it was now safe for him to return. He didn't know what happened while he was gone. He told me what happened to him and I told him about us. He wasn't upset at all. He knew you did the right thing and he's so thankful for your kindness. When he saw Cedric he knew that he was his son. And Cedric mused at the man who looked almost exactly like him. Cedric calls Harry daddy but you will always be his Pap."  
  
She wiped her face and smiled at the headstone. "Harry asked me to marry him and well you know how much I've wanted him to ask me that question. I said yes and your parents gave us their blessing. They said you would have wanted it that way and I agree. You both loved us and even if you had feelings for me you let us be together. You were the best friend anyone could ever have. I came here to say goodbye. Harry and Cedric are inseparable. He grows to be like his father every day but I don't know how to repay you for all the love you have given Cedric. He and Harry love each other but he also loves you and no matter what you'll always be his father too. We're moving to the United States. Harry wants us to live as muggles until Cedric is old enough to enter Hogwarts. And I agree with him. I'm sure Cedric will miss his cousins and he'll want to go degnoeming the garden but he wouldn't be able to that anymore. I know I never had the chance to tell you before but I did love you. I guess you gave me more than enough reason to. I'm going home now my boys are waiting. Thank you Ron you're a true friend and a very good father and husband." She placed a wreath of flowers over the headstone that read:  
  
Ronald Arthur Weasley  
  
A FRIEND, A HUSBAND, A FATHER AND A HERO  
  
She walked on the snow filled path and disapparated. She would move on to a new life. A new life she owed to the man who willingly gave his life for her and her son.  
  
[N/A:] I just had to write this one. I know not every one might appreciate it. This isn't much but I do want to hear what you think. Just don't be too harsh. 


End file.
